


Neville & the Golden Trio

by Mertronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertronus/pseuds/Mertronus
Summary: An inside view of Neville's thoughts of the Golden Trio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Neville & the Golden Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little ficlet I wrote a while back...I put myself in Neville's shoes for a moment to see how he viewed his three friends.

Neville Longbottom spent years being friends with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, the Golden Trio. There were hours upon hours with them in classes, the Gryffindor Common Room and the Great Hall. He fought battles alongside them. And, of course, he shared a room ten months a year with two of the three, although the third could sometimes be found stealing away in the boys dormitory as well (after Ron made sure his other dorm mates fixed it up a bit).

Because of this, Neville felt he knew the trio very, very well. Probably better than anyone else, besides perhaps Ginny Weasley. 

He watched them, you see, their habits and idiosyncrasies. Not in a creepy way! No, Neville was anything but a creep. He was... an avid observer. And one observation Neville made, was that the order in which the trio of best friends could be seen walking the halls or sitting together told a lot about what was going on with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Most commonly, Ron would be in the middle of Harry and Hermione. It made sense, didn't it? Ron is, after all, the very heart of the trio - whether he knew it or not. Anyone could see that his tall figure stood even taller with his very best mate on one side of him and the love of his life on his other (even before he knew that's what she was). Neville listened to Ron self-desecrate himself many times over the years, enough to know that he always felt overshadowed or unseen. It was clear, to Neville at least, that Ron eventually realized that the two who surrounded him, saw him and appreciated him fully. On top of that, Ron is the protector of the trio. The Brute of the three. He made sure to keep these two close no matter what.

When Hermione was the center of the trio, Neville knew she was either in mother-hen mode, or in teacher mode. Ron may be the love of her life, but no one could ever deny that those two were _both_ her boys. She looked after them and made sure they kept on the straight and narrow - when they weren't breaking rules for the greater good, of course. She's also the Brains of the trio, and oftentimes if she was in the middle, she was explaining something enthusiastically - and they were enthralled (even if they complained). Now, Neville knew better than most, perhaps, that Hermione Granger was not one to be crossed - no one wanted to find themselves at the other end of Hermione's wand. He'd been there... However, he noticed that even she had her moments where she sought the protection of her boys, and moments when her boys felt the need to keep her safely tucked in between them. 

Neville decided, that more than likely, if Harry Potter was flanked by his best friends on either side of him, that meant trouble. This usually happened when Ron and Hermione were in the middle of a row - and it was up to Harry to keep the peace. It was always very obvious when this was the case by his pained expression, whether the other two were being vocal or eerily quiet. It was obviously super awkward for him, but he remained the quiet buffer in those moments, knowing that eventually his two best mates would sort it out. They always did, after all. However, there were also many times when the lovebirds of the trio were not in a row, but the Boss of the trio was taking charge...they were up to something and the Chosen One was in the middle of it. Ron and Hermione were forever at his side: listening, rationalizing, supporting, researching, figuring it all out, protecting him. Their job was to make sure Harry didn't do anything stupid - then keep him alive when he did anyway.

Neville smiled at the trio, currently seated in a tight circle in the grass on the castle grounds: Harry's legs crossed and talking animatedly, Ron's long legs stretched out in front of him and Hermione leaning against Harry but with her feet tucked under Ron's thighs. He considered joining them, but knew better than to impede on their bubble, as much as they would welcome him in. They were quite special, his three friends. He walked back towards the castle with his hand in his pockets thinking they were quite special indeed. And he was happy to know them.


End file.
